


16: Heather.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: El primer disque fictober que hago [14]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus Severus Potter in love with Scorpius Malfoy, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Secret Crush, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: "¿Por qué razón llegarías a besarme?No soy ni siquiera la mitad de lindo.Le diste tu suéter,es sólo poliéster,pero te gusta más ella que yo."-Heather, Conan Gray
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: El primer disque fictober que hago [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949215
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	16: Heather.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniAlien_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniAlien_26/gifts).



> He de confesar que no he leído El Heredero Maldito y todo lo que sé es por los fics ;-; pero mi beta bb ama el shipp así que lo hice por ella, especialmente, para recordarle que aunque no he hablado mucho con ella por mis momentos donde me alejo la amo con todo mi cora :3

Albus y Scorpius tenían la costumbre de usar la ropa del otro.

Al compartir dormitorio y ser mejores amigos no veían nada raro al hacerlo, en realidad ya ni siquiera sabían qué corbata pertenecía al otro y a veces se sorprendían con encontrar calcetines ajenos en sus cosas cuando volvían a casa.

Pero había una prenda en específico que Albus adoraba de Scorpius y era un suéter de lana de color azul cobalto; no se parecía en nada a los suéteres que la abuela Molly les hacía cada navidad, ni siquiera tenía su inicial al frente, Scorpius le había dicho que su abuela Narcisa se lo obsequió en navidad hace mucho pero le quedaba demasiado grande, incluso ahora con 16 años le quedaba un tanto suelto.

Albus amaba ese suéter, amaba a Scorpius usándolo y, más aún, amaba tomarlo prestado y olisquear el perfume de su mejor amigo. Quizá estaba mintiéndose a sí mismo al decir que el chico Malfoy era sólo un amigo para él cuando todo lo que Albus miraba era Scorpius; no había uno sin el otro, hacían todo juntos aún si sus padres se volvían locos, eran como un paquete de dos a donde quiera que fueran.

Albus ya era lo suficientemente mayor para admitir que estaba enamorado de Scorpius.

Aquel día usaba ese bonito suéter de lana azul cobalto que parecía quedarle un poco suelto aunque no tanto como a Scorpius; el rubio lo miraba sentado en una banca con el cuello envuelto por la bufanda de Albus, sonreía mientras el pelinegro frente a él tiraba de las mangas de su suéter y le sonreía haciendo que el verde de sus ojos brillara de forma interesante.

—Creo que ahora odio ese maldito suéter—se quejó Scorpius haciendo un mohín.

—El suéter no te ha hecho nada—defendió Albus mirándolo con interés.

— ¡Me ha traicionado! Es mío y te queda mejor a ti.

Las mejillas de Albus se tiñeron de rosa ante aquella declaración y miró hacia otro lado, tan sólo escuchando la risita de Scorpius por haberlo hecho avergonzarse. Suspiró temblorosamente, preguntándose si era buen momento para ser honesto con el chico, para decirle todo lo que sentía.

Conocía a Malfoy desde siempre, eran mejores amigos, estuvieron para el otro cuando se necesitaron, ¿podría arriesgarse a perderlo por un sentimiento? Ni siquiera sabía las preferencias del rubio, ignoraba si podía haber una posibilidad de que estuvieran juntos, que él también pudiera gustarle.

Miró los ojos grises del chico sintiéndose reflejado en sus pupilas; su padre solía decirle que Scorpius parecía el vivo retrato de su padre, igual a cuando él estudiaba en Hogwarts, quizá con otro corte de cabello o un perfil diferente. No podía imaginar a nadie como Scorpius, era tan bonito, tan atractivo con todo ese cabello platinado cayendo sobre su frente y la bonita sonrisa ladeada de labios rosados.

—Oye, ¿puedo…?

Scorpius dejó de mirarlo y sonrió aún más haciendo que Albus mirara en la misma dirección que él y su corazón se encogiera un poco al ver a Rose caminar al otro lado del patio con sus amigas, con todo ese cabello en rizos un tanto cobrizos, un color entre el castaño de su madre y el pelirrojo de su padre, con la bonita sonrisa y las pecas salpicando sus mejillas.

Su corazón se hizo pesado y prefirió mirar hacia otra parte mientras aún se aferraba al suéter de Scorpius.

…

Había ido al baño después del almuerzo sólo para no tener que ir entre clases, los estudiantes iban y venían, había un sinfín de coloridos suéteres que iban desde los escolares hasta lo que usaban los fines de semana, los profesores ya no tenían cuidado con eso en invierno, incluso las chicas usaban pantalones.

Albus sorteaba a los estudiantes en su intento desesperado por llegar a pociones o encontrar a Scorpius, lo que sucediera primero.

Entre la multitud logró captar un punto azulado que no se parecía en nada al resto, era un azul que no tenía Ravenclaw y al que Albus podía identificar entre toda una paleta de colores. Sonrió apresurándose a alcanzarlo, sintiendo cómo si aliento se escapaba en pequeñas nubes de sus labios, sus mejillas y nariz estaban tan rojas como el estandarte de Gryffindor y eso, claro, no era algo agradable para un Slytherin.

—Oye, Scorpius—lo llamó sorteando a un par de Hufflepuff en su camino—Maldito idiota, te estoy llamando.

Extendió una mano, dispuesto a tirar el suéter para detenerlo, cuando un mechón de cabello más largo de lo que recordaba apareció. Se detuvo de golpe, mirando fijamente el suéter azul cobalto de lana que Albus amaba sabiendo que no estaba equivocado, era demasiado largo aún, le quedaba flojo y caía hasta sus rodillas. Miró de nuevo a quién lo usaba encontrando a su prima mirando a su acompañante, riendo mientras terminaba de acomodarse el cabello en un apretado moño.

El estómago de Albus se revolvió de manera poco agradable, miró fijamente a Rose reír usando el suéter que amaba y sintió frío.

Se dijo que quizá no significaba nada, que quizá sólo Scorpius había sido amable así que intentó caminar, le ordenó a sus piernas moverse en la misma dirección que Rose pero éstas no le respondieron, temblando violentamente mientras su garganta se cerraba. Se dijo que estaba exagerando, que no significaba nada…

…hasta que Scorpius apareció y abrazo a Rose.

…

Había encontrado aquel lugar en su primer año con Scorpius y, sin saber cómo, sus pies le habían dirigió de vuelta ahí esa tarde haciéndolo saltarse el resto de las clases.

Miró su reflejo durante un momento mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla; usaba el suéter azul cobalto de lana y se veía tan bonito como Rose, con esas pecas en sus mejillas y con el cabello un tanto rizado, sus ojos eran azules ahora y parecía más pequeño. Las lágrimas siguieron deslizándose por su rostro hasta que el llanto fue real y el dolor, el horrible dolor en su pecho, le cortó el aliento.

Pronto a su reflejo se unió Scorpius abrazándolo con una enorme sonrisa, besándole la mejilla y diciéndole que era el chico más bonito de todos. Las rodillas de Albus temblaron y lo hicieron caer, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos esperando a que dejara de doler, que el llanto se detuviera, diciéndose que había cosas más importantes que aquello pero no podía parar, una lágrima tras otra salía de sus ojos y Albus sólo deseaba ser Rose, quizá así podría gustarle a Scorpius.

Miró el reflejo una vez más encontrando lo que su corazón más anhelaba y casi, casi, le da un puñetazo al espejo por mostrarle lo que no podía tener.

…

Scorpius miró la cama de Albus y luego el libro que leía, intentando ignorar el hecho que su mejor amigo llevaba días raro.

Se mordisqueó el labio inferior, decidiendo que si Potter no quería hablar con él entonces no iba a rogarle pero al final suspiró, saliendo de la cama y dirigiéndose a la de al lado, dudando unos segundos más antes de tomar la cortina y abrirla, encontrando al pelinegro hecho un ovillo mientras débiles sollozos emanaban de él.

—Albus, ¿qué ha ocurrido?—Scorpius se apresuró a recostarse a su lado y abrazarlo—Oh, viejo, si estabas tan mal sólo tenías que decirlo.

Albus se giró en brazos de Scorpius y enterró el rostro en su pecho aferrándose a él con el miedo de que se fuera de nuevo. Scorpius lo abrazó con fuerza, decidiendo no decir nada; cuando su madre murió Albus no lo presionó a hablar, tan sólo se quedó a su lado, tomándole la mano mientras lloraba algunas noches o tenía pesadillas, podía hacer lo mismo por él.

Acarició el cabello de Albus intentando peinarlo lo que provocó que éste se echara a llorar.

Todo el mundo amaba a Rose de la misma manera que amaban a su tía Mione; era linda, inteligente, cariñosa y divertida; siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo el mundo y decía la respuesta correcta; su cabello tenía reflejos rojizos bajo el sol y cuando reía era como escuchar a un arcoíris.

Todo el mundo amaba a Rose, incluso Albus al ser su prima, ¿cómo podía odiarla sólo por ser lo que Scorpius quería? No podía, era estúpido, de sólo pensarlo le daban nauseas.

—En halloween iba a besarte—confesó Albus entre sollozos haciendo que Scorpius se quedara quieto—Estabas ahí conmigo bajo las luces comiendo todos esos dulces y yo quería besarte y entonces la miraste a ella y dijiste que se veía hermosa—Albus sorbió la nariz en un intento de calmarse.

—Oh, Albus—murmuró Scorpius abrazándolo con más fuerza.

—Y yo nunca seré tan bonito como ella porque soy un chico—sollozó el pelinegro llevándose ambas manos al rostro—Pero le diste tu suéter y sé que no es nada, es sólo un maldito suéter, pero era algo que tenía contigo, que sentía que era para mí—Albus se hizo un ovillo en brazos de Scorpius—Lo siento tanto.

Scorpius suspiró y abrazó con más fuerza a Albus intentando consolarlo, diciéndole que no tenía nada de qué disculparse, que debió haberlo sabido, que le perdonara por lastimarlo. Pero Albus lloraba con el temor de perder a Scorpius ahora que lo sabía, que no le tratara de la misma manera y se alejara.

A la mañana siguiente Albus despertó con los ojos hinchados y, sobre su almohada, se encontró un suéter de lana azul cobalto perfectamente doblado que olía a Scorpius con una pequeña nota escrita en un pedazo de pergamino.

**Lo lamento.**


End file.
